


Taking Love

by allouette



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't come here to tease, Adam."</p><p>"What did you come here for?"</p><p>"Just you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> Graduation gift fic (although it's late) for Bubbles because she is the best. Thanks to Sandra for the beta!

Their initial conversation goes a little something like this:

"So you're getting out of here soon, huh?"

"Yeah, flight's tomorrow morning. Kiss my ass, Los Angeles. I won't miss you one goddamn little bit."

"Really? You aren't going to miss being here at all?"

"Well, I don't know. There are parts of it I might get to missin' at some point down the road, maybe, when I'm drunk and reminiscent."

"Oh yeah? Which parts are those?"

"Are you fishin' for something with this? What's with all the questions?"

"C'mon, Blake. Humor me here. Who knows when we'll get to see each other or hang out again after this. Could be _months_."

"Are you lookin' for me to say I'll miss you? Because I thought that would be obvious and would go without sayin' but if you need to hear the words, well, all right then. I'll miss the parts of LA that have you in 'em. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little. I'll miss you, too, a lot this time around. Which is why I think you should do me this one favor."

"What's that?"

"Come home with me tonight."

*** 

As soon as the front door closes behind them, Blake crowds into Adam's personal space. "You sure you know what you're gettin' yourself into?"

Adam licks his lips slowly, deliberately. There's a look in Blake's eyes that he's only starting to realize now that he has seen many times before, can finally recognize for what it truly is: lust, hunger, desire. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't. Are you sure _you_ know?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean--" Adam starts, but he stops speaking as Blake presses forward; the wall suddenly behind Adam's back is a surprise, and then Blake is leaning down and in, capturing his mouth in an impossibly deep first kiss. There's no holding back, not for one single moment, the two of them opening up for each other, giving as good as they get; neither of them give the other a choice, and won’t be the one to back down.

Wedging his hands between them, Adam undoes the two buttons holding Blake's jacket closed. He pushes it off of those broad shoulders, hears the soft rustle of fabric as Blake lets it slide down his arms and hit the floor behind him. Adam smoothes his hands over Blake's chest, lets his fingers trace the V of exposed skin where the top couple of buttons on Blake's shirt are undone before he tackles the task of getting them all unbuttoned. It's then that Blake finally pulls away from his mouth, licking his own lips and breathing hard. 

"Right here at your front door, Adam? Really?"

"You're the one that has me backed up against the wall, asshole."

So Blake steps back and Adam slithers from between him and the wall, making his way toward the stairs. He can feel Blake right behind him with every step he takes and when Blake reaches out, hooks his fingers in the back of Adam's pants just because he can, Adam pushes everything one step further by tugging his shirt up and off over his head. There's a sharp inhale from Blake and a hand on his bare shoulder, and as soon as they get into his bedroom, Adam finds himself pressed against another wall. He can't complain, though, not when Blake is kissing him the way he is, so deep and intense Adam feels like he's starving for it. 

There are fingers digging into his hips, his thighs, and he feels Blake dip down and _lift_ \- then suddenly Adam's feet are off the ground and he's climbing Blake's body like he's a fucking tree, legs wrapped around his waist. Blake has a strong hold on him and he groans at the way their hips are pressed together now, erections meeting through too many layers of clothes. 

Adam breaks the kiss this time, has to before his lungs explode, and he pants against Blake's mouth. "Gonna fuck me against the wall, Shelton?" he asks and rolls his hips, smirking at the way Blake moans and tightens his grip, digging his fingers into Adam's hip, his ass.

"Do you want me to?"

"Fuck me? God yes. Against the wall? Not this time. Maybe later, though."

Blake groans and bites a kiss to the side of Adam's neck, his mouth lingering there as he maneuvers them away from the wall, wrapping his arms around Adam's back as he carries him over to the bed. It's too tempting to just dump him there, leave him sprawling where he lands and get to work on removing boots and socks and belts. Blake is unzipping his pants when he stops, realizes Adam hasn't moved other than to prop himself up on his elbows, watching Blake through hooded eyes.

"Are we stopping?" Blake asks, starting to feel a little stupid with his hand on his fly.

"Do you want to stop?" Adam asks back, sliding one of his hands along his stomach, straight down over the front of his jeans, his cock hard under his palm.

Blake sucks in a breath and moves in, smacking Adam's hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. Adam groans when Blake squeezes and jerks up into his touch, the size of Blake's hand alone serving as much more of a turn on than Adam should probably admit.

"Fuck, Blake, don't be a tease."

"How am I bein' a tease when I don't plan on leavin' you hangin'?" Blake asks, his mouth just a whisper away from Adam's as he pops open the button on those ridiculous jeans. "I didn't come here to tease, Adam."

"What did you come here for?"

Blake slides his tongue along Adam's lower lip. He's slow to answer, focusing on Adam's mouth for a few moments, like he's both contemplating and admiring the view at the same time. His voice is low when he finally speaks, thick and raspy and unlike anything Adam has heard before. It sends a shiver down his spine when Blake finally speaks the words, "just you."

Adam doesn't know what to do with that answer, doesn't even know where to begin with how brutally raw and honest it is. He finally decides against speaking all together and pulls Blake into another searing kiss, teetering on the edge of desperation as he bites at Blake's lower lip, sucks on his tongue. He slides his hands underneath Blake’s shirt before Blake is pulling away, out of his reach. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Adam's jeans and seems to take great joy in slowly peeling them from his body, smirking in satisfaction as he throws them aside. Dark grey boxer briefs are next and it's a little breathtaking, the way Blake's eyes seem to darken even more once that last piece of clothing is gone. Adam licks his lips as he waits to see what Blake will do next, how long it will take for him to act. 

Not long at all, Adam finds out, as Blake's mouth finds the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He spreads his legs to give Blake more room, but he is already moving on, exploring that wicked line where hip meets thigh. It's a very slow progression up along Adam's body that is executed in the best possible way to get him squirming, like this is something Blake has spent time thinking about before and he's following a detailed map in his head. Blake's tongue dips into his navel for a fraction of a second, then callused fingers are tracing over the fine lines of fins and feathers, the scrape of beard burn a stark contrast to the tickle of that barely there touch. Adam inhales a sharp breath when Blake's mouth closes over one of his nipples, hisses as Blake sucks, bites, and moves on, his sights set somewhere below one of Adam's collarbones.

By the time Blake reaches his mouth and presses another kiss to his lips, Adam is practically begging for it, his fingers tangled in Blake's hair. He lets out a deep groan when Blake's fingers slowly wrap around his cock, sweet contact that has him surging into Blake's touch. He's immediately greedy, wanting and needing more as soon as it starts. He pants against Blake's mouth and tugs at his hair, his shirt, doesn't even try to keep his body still as he presses into Blake's touch again, moaning happily when that hand moves.

"Blake. Blake, I swear to god if you don't lose the rest of these fucking clothes and get on with it--"

"You'll what?" Blake asks, purposely sliding his hand away from Adam's cock, and Adam wants to howl with frustration as soon as it's gone. "What's the big damn hurry, huh? Somewhere else you gotta be? Somethin' else better you gotta be doin'?"

"No, Blake, fuck," Adam says, staring back into those dark blue eyes, lost for a moment, until Blake smirks, snapping him out of it. "Don't get smug. I'm impatient, okay, you know that. Patience is not one of my virtues-"

"I wasn't aware you had any of those at all."

"Hey, fuck you. I'm very virtuous."

"I'd rather fuck you, but you insist on talkin'."

Adam lets out an exasperated groan and tugs at Blake's shirt again, shoving it off over his shoulders. "You drive me fucking insane, I hope you know that."

Blake shrugs his shirt off and grins, so bright, so goddamn beautiful and full of life that Adam really can’t decide if he should punch him or kiss him stupid. Luckily, Blake makes the decision for him when he presses their mouths together a second later, the kiss lingering for a few moments before Blake eases back just enough to murmur softly, "the feeling is very mutual."

The humor quickly bleeds out of the moment as Adam makes it his mission to get Blake out of the rest of clothes as soon as possible, and he takes advantage of the temporary distraction to shove Blake over onto his back, straddling his lap. He can feel the hitch in Blake's breathing as he slowly lowers himself down, covering Blake's body with his own. He brushes his lips over Blake's two, three times before he gives in and kisses him properly, Blake's hands spreading heat as they slide over his back, along his sides. They come to rest briefly on his ass where Blake squeezes firm muscle, earning a groan when he rocks his hips up against Adam's with purpose, their erections trapped together between their bodies. Adam grinds down against him in return, the kiss falling apart as he breaks away to reach over to the bedside table, jerking open the drawer and fumbling for supplies.

Adam drops lube and a condom on the bed a few seconds later, urging Blake on with another slow, dirty grind. "I'm assuming I don't need to tell you what to do with those."

Blake's eyes narrow ever so slightly and one of his hands lands on Adam's ass with a soft smack. "At any point tonight, has it looked like I didn't know what I was doin'?"

A shiver runs down Adam's spine and he can't help but flash a slight grin, filing away the note of Blake's feisty side for later. "Well, no, but--"

"Then shut your mouth," Blake says as he grabs the lube, popping the cap open with his thumb. "I don't need an instruction manual on how to have sex with you, Adam. Unless you wanna tell me how you like it? One of these here, like this?" Blake asks just as he presses one slick finger into Adam's body. He doesn't wait long at all, a few seconds at the most, before he's sliding it back out, slowly pressing back in joined by another. "Or two from the start, so you got that burn? You probably like it to hurt, right?" 

Adam's eyes close and he groans out loud as Blake's fingers open him up. He feels the burn Blake mentions, that unmistakable stretch; it hurts but it doesn't, and he's torn between pulling away from it and pressing back for more. "Oh, _fuck_. You... are really going to kill me, aren't you?"

There's something dark in Blake's smirk that matches his eyes, and he twists his fingers just so as he answers. "You better hold on tight, rockstar."

And Adam does, fingers curled tight around whatever is within reach as Blake finger fucks him until he can't keep still, until his skin is slick with sweat and he's babbling and pretty sure the words sound a little bit like begging, riding three of Blake's fingers like he can somehow make them go deeper, spread wider. He wants to come but not like this, knows Blake wouldn't let him anyway. Then Blake is suddenly easing his hand away and Adam curses, his muscles clenching in a futile attempt to keep that hand right where it is. But Adam gets with the program when Blake rips open the condom, and before he knows it, he's being tipped over and spread out on his back again. His legs go up over Blake's shoulders and then Blake is right there over him; they're practically sharing the same breath as Blake starts to press in and Adam doesn't know what to do with himself, hands clutching the pillow under his head, body bent doubled over, eyes falling closed. As soon as they shut, Blake stops.

"Hey," Blake says, his voice thick with a slight waver that gives away just how much he's struggling right now. "Open your eyes."

Adam's eyes snap open again instantly, and he holds Blake's gaze as he starts to move again, sinking the rest of the way into Adam's body until he's buried to the hilt. There's a moment then, that Adam thinks Blake is starting to lose his cool because he has to hold still for a few moments, says, "hang on, I just need to..." and is the one to close _his_ eyes this time, like it's all too fucking much. Adam drags his fingers through Blake's hair, blunt nails scraping gently over his scalp, down the back of his neck. He inhales a sharp breath, then suddenly he's surging forward, teeth sinking into the side of Adam's neck with a growl. "Not helpin'."

"Not trying to," Adam replies with a gasp. "Move, goddamn it."

Blake eases back slowly, pulls almost all the way out before he thrusts back in, making them both groan. The pace he sets after that isn't exactly what Adam is expecting; it's slower and less brutal, but after every few upstrokes, Blake leans right over and claims his mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. They almost turn him on more than the slick slide of Blake's cock, the way they steal his breath and leave him dizzy because Blake is relentless with his kisses. He takes everything he can with lips and tongue and teeth before he has to pull away, only to dive back in for more a moments later. 

It doesn't take long before Adam is barely holding on by a thread, and he knows that Blake won't be able to keep up this hellish pace forever. He also knows that as soon as Blake really lets go, he's going to be a goner. He lets his legs slip from Blake's shoulders, wraps them up high around Blake's waist, and he likes this, the way he's able to wrap his arms around Blake now. Blake ducks his head and there's a soft grunt in Adam's ear; teasing words echo in his head - _"hold on tight, rockstar"_ \- and he tightens his legs around Blake's waist, digs his fingers into sweat slick flesh.

"C'mon, Blake," Adam says, his voice thick, wavering slightly as he holds back a moan. "You can do better than that."

Blake smiles against the side of Adam's neck. "Twenty dollars says you'll be comin' without me touchin' you by the time we finish."

Adam cries out, not so much at Blake's words but at the sharp thrust of his hips that comes afterward. "Oh, fuck you so much. I don't accept."

"And why not?" Blake asks, lifting his head enough to look back at Adam through hooded eyes.

"Because I want you to touch me, you enormous jackass."

Blake's laugh is deep and breathless, and the sound alone is enough to make Adam's toes curl. When Blake's slick fingers wrap around his cock, he jerks up into that welcomed touch, swallowing back a groan. Blake starts to pick up the pace gradually, and it's becoming more of what Adam was expecting - harder, faster. Muscles pulled tight and burning, a prelude to the ache that'll take over later. Every new grunt in Adam's ear sounds more and more broken, and Blake's kisses start to grow sloppy and desperate until he finally gives up, rests his sweaty forehead against Adam's and gets lost in the body beneath him.

"C'mon," Adam says again in a harsh whisper, broken and out of breath, barely able to speak but that doesn't mean he isn't going to, scraping blunt nails across Blake's back. "Make me feel it, cowboy."

The sound Blake makes it indescribable, and Adam knows that's it, he's lost after that. Then Blake's eyes open, and there's that determined look again. The pace slows just a fraction, but that large hand on Adam's cock moves with purpose, and Adam curses out loud. It doesn't take long at all for Adam to shatter, not with Blake's cock inside of him and his hand working him over with entirely too much finesse. As soon as he arches up into Blake's hand, coming up with a groan, Blake catches his mouth in a deep kiss. It's over almost as quickly as it begins; Blake rips his mouth away, and all Adam can do is hold on for the rest of the ride. It is relentless, hard and fast and then all rhythm ceases to exist; there is thrusting, pounding, racing to the end until that release is slamming through Blake with an intensity that has him momentarily seeing stars. 

It takes a lot of effort on Blake's part to not collapse down on top of Adam completely. He manages to shift some of his weight to the side before he hits the bed, boneless and still half wrapped in Adam's loose limbs. They don’t make the attempt to move, and the next few minutes are spent catching their breath and waiting for heartbeats to return to normal. Adam doesn't think the sweat on his skin will cool any time soon, not with the way Blake radiates heat like a furnace. When he finally makes himself move, it is only to roll his head to the side and blinks his eyes open, shifting the arm he still has wrapped around Blake enough to drag his fingers through wet hair.

"Did you pass out on me? You better not be asleep right now." Blake grunts softly at the sound of Adam's voice and cracks one eye open enough to gaze at Adam next to him. It's enough to make Adam grin lazily, closing the short distance between them to press a kiss to Blake's mouth. It makes Adam's heart skip a beat that even after what they just did, Blake still manages to kiss him back like it's all he's ever wanted.

"Did you feel it?" Blake murmurs softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Mm, maybe a little," Adam replies with a slight smirk, then finally lets himself stretch, ending with a groan. "I think it's safe to say I'll be feeling it for a while."

Blake just hums and closes his eyes again, but not for long; there's the annoying task of cleanup to take care of, regardless of how strong the pull of sleep is at the moment. Once they're both clean and settled again, there's no fighting it. Blake can't keep his eyes open and he's not trying. He almost misses Adam's voice breaking the silence just before he drifts off to sleep, and god, what is it with Adam and the need to talk all the damn time?

"Hey, Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Agreeing."

Blake makes a face and reaches an arm out, pulls Adam closer, fully expecting a “little spoon” comment in the morning. "I didn't do this for just you, Adam," he says, nuzzling against the side of Adam's neck. "Go to sleep. Don't make this weird."

Adam rolls his eyes before he closes them, settled comfortably into Blake's warmth, definitely thinking about not making anything weird as sleep takes him.

*** 

He has no idea how much time passes before he's being roused out of a deep sleep by persistent hands and Blake's voice in his ear. He doesn't know what Blake is saying through the dense fog in his head, but he makes out his name after a few moments, feels the scrape of stubble against his shoulder, the press of lips against his neck.

Adam lets out a soft, sleepy groan - half in protest, half out of interest. He shifts a little and presses back against the solid body behind him, feeling Blake's definite interest pressed against the curve of his ass.

"Wha timizit?" Adam mumbles, sliding his hand along Blake's arm that circles his waist.

"Dunno, still dark," Blake answers, trailing his fingers over Adam's stomach, dragging them up along his body. It vaguely occurs to Adam, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the path those fingers follow is very familiar. When they skip up to his jaw, Blake says, "hey," and leans up a little, turns Adam's head toward him and presses their mouths together. 

The kiss is slow, deep, Adam's lips parting eagerly for Blake's tongue because he's wide awake now, thank you. He tries to shift, twist around to face Blake properly but that same hand finds its way back down to his hip and holds him in place, keeping him still for now. That doesn't stop him from grinding back against Blake's cock, and he smiles against Blake's mouth when the grip on his hip tightens almost painfully. 

"Almost forgot who I was dealin' with," Blake says, a playful edge to his voice.

"As if I'd let you forget about me, Shelton."

"As if I ever could." 

His voice is too soft when he speaks this time, the playfulness gone, and Adam really wants to turn around and face him but Blake has other ideas. He's reaching away for a moment, shifting a little, and then there are cool, slick fingers making their way deep inside Adam's body.

"Oh god, get right to the point, why don't you," Adam says with a slight gasp, his eyes falling closed, sliding his legs apart to accommodate. 

"I could've just jumped right in, skipped this part all together," Blake replies, his mouth against the back of Adam's neck. 

Now that's in Adam's head, Blake just slicking up and sinking into him without warning, using their time earlier as the only prep he gets. He wants it, that pleasure pain, Blake in general, and he presses back against Blake's hand as his impatience suddenly takes over. But Blake is having none of it this time around. He takes his time, working Adam open with two, then three fingers, stretching him more than really necessary. When he finally does press into Adam, it's with one long smooth thrust and a shuddered breath. 

This is so different to earlier, it throws Adam a little off kilter - the way Blake holds onto him, finds one of his hands and hooks their fingers together, how the pace remains agonizingly slow, slow but still forceful, jesus christ, how does he do that? Adam squeezes his eyes closed, just holding on for the ride, squeezing Blake's fingers hard. A yelp escapes him a moment later when a hand finds his cock, Blake's voice in his ear, low and thick, saying, "I got you."

It's still too slow, yet bizarrely perfect, the way Blake milks the orgasm right out of him, following him over the edge a moment later with a sharp bite to his shoulder, muffling Blake's groan. 

"Fuck," Adam pants out, and Blake agrees whole-heartedly.

*** 

The last thing Adam expects to find the next time he wakes up is an empty bed; the mattress next to him is cold and Blake is nowhere to be seen. He waits for a few moments to see if he can hear sounds of Blake in the bathroom, maybe, or fumbling around somewhere downstairs. The house is silent, though, and Adam scrubs a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. He squints at the clock and sees the red 9:41, realizing he has no idea what time Blake's flight might've been. But _still_. He gets out of bed long enough to find his phone lying somewhere on the floor, checking it for messages. Nothing. But still. If it weren’t for the lingering scent of him on the sheets and the ache in Adam’s body, it was as if Blake was never there at all.


End file.
